


[bnior]Drinking Lust

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 前篇：[bnior]WHY NOT SEX?
Kudos: 3





	[bnior]Drinking Lust

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇：[bnior]WHY NOT SEX?

手里捧着温热的咖啡，朴珍荣迈着略微沉重的步伐，默默扣紧了手里的热拿铁，停在了一扇安全门外。  
“林老师。”  
低头看着手指打转，没多久从里面传来了一声“进来”，朴珍荣推开门，背靠上微凉的安全门，抬起眼看着角落里的男人，默默扣上门锁。  
“学习用具都带了吗？”  
林在范推了推鼻梁上的金丝框眼镜，放下手里的试卷。  
“没有，”朴珍荣站在桌旁把拿铁往林在范面前一放，揪着衣袖，“但是给林老师带了饮料。”  
林在范看了眼纸杯，又看了眼穿着褐色卫衣的朴珍荣，冲他招了招手：“坐过来。”  
待人放下背包，坐在自己身旁后，林在范拄着手凑近朴珍荣：  
“记得老师昨天的话吧？”  
“内，”朴珍荣低着头，一项一项数着，“单独补课要收费，饮料由林老师请，自带学习用具。”  
“珍荣同学已经违背两项了，”林在范话里有话，嘴角是让人摸不着的笑意，“第一个珍荣同学打算怎么办呢？”  
朴珍荣打开纸杯盖，从里面拿出一个橙色的方形盒子，夹在指尖冲林在范挑了挑眉：  
“林老师，一盒够吗？”

“朴珍荣…你就不是来补习的…”  
林在范看着男孩主动骑上自己的大腿，牛仔裤包裹不住的一团磨蹭着自己的腰胯，弹性极好的饱满臀肉被自己包裹在手里，自己的喉结还被那人或舔或啃，上半身乖得像单纯的奶猫，下半身浪得像发情的母猫，一边咬住人饱满的耳垂，一边往臀肉重重捏了一把。  
金丝框眼睛已经早早被自己取下，朴珍荣抬起头直视着林在范的眼睛，在里面看到了勾着嘴角的自己。干脆用甜蜜的唇封上林在范的嘴，细密的吻落下来，林在范有点急地去咬朴珍荣的下唇，那嘴总是因为过于厚实向上翘着，像是等待人的亲吻啃咬，林在范肖想许久终于如愿以偿，那唇上甚至有他喜欢的草莓味，心情极好地放开朴珍荣，拉开自己裤子的拉链问  
“很甜，做了准备？”  
“来之前买了草莓味的润唇膏，全被林老师吃了。”朴珍荣嘴上说着抱怨的话，身体却主动离开些，帮林在范脱下裤子，掏出半勃起的物件。  
“嘶…小妖精，”林在范啧了一声，拉着朴珍荣的领子想和他接吻，却听到钥匙开门的声音，视线在办公室扫一圈，恍然，“是隔壁郑老师…!”  
“我反锁了门，我去开，快躲起来。”灵活地从人身上下去，朴珍荣边理着衣服边换上乖巧的表情，给年轻的女老师打开了门。  
“郑老师，不好意思，”朴珍荣装作没事地走到办公桌前坐下，拿起桌上的红笔和试卷，视线却虚空地看向桌子下的林在范，“因为一个人…怕不安全反锁了门。”  
“啊，朴老师是在帮忙改卷吗？真是辛苦啊。”女老师整理着桌面，看到朴珍荣手里的试卷了然地应和。  
“因为李老师临时有事，才拜托我的，剩下的不多了。”一边露出善良的微笑“解释”道，笑容却因拉链被拉开的细小声音僵住，林在范坏笑着把手伸进了自己的牛仔裤。  
女老师背起包，想要走近和朴珍荣道别，还没迈出步子就被对方礼貌的“郑老师慢走”给逼退了脚步，红着耳朵答应了一声，讪讪关上了门。  
“师生play没意思。”林在范把玩着朴珍荣大得惊人的那物，就着嘴里酸酸的话闹情绪。  
朴珍荣头皮都发麻，握紧了拳才没直接按着人脑袋发泄，嘴角的笑尚在，嗓音却哑了几分：“怎么会呢？我觉得老师给学生口就很有意思。”  
“啧，朴珍荣你是老师吗…”砸了咂嘴，林在范也勾起了嘴角，手指拉下人内裤，释放出大小可观的性器，挑衅般用舌尖舔了舔柱头，“恶劣。”  
“还不是因为跟了班里的‘流氓’，林在范？”挺了挺腰将肉棒拍打在人脸上，朴珍荣看向林在范的眼里充满了欲望，完全不复方才的乖巧懂事。  
“师生play也是荣荣想的吧，论流氓，你赢了。”  
“那输家给赢家口，也是常识吧？”

偌大的办公室，清晰的水声从角落里传来，肉眼却只能看见男生衣冠整齐地坐在椅子上，除非将头探进去，才能看到另一颗脑袋。  
朴珍荣那东西实在太大了，林在范第一次给人做口活，吞吐的时候为了不让牙齿嗑上，温热的口水混着前列腺液不住往下流，忍不住去吸又会被嘴里朴珍荣浓重的麝香味弄得反胃，只好吐出半根，舌尖舔弄着龟头，手指摩擦着饱满的囊袋。  
“知道我想很久了吧。”朴珍荣举着手机，按下了屏幕中的红色按钮，随着滴的一声，朴珍荣抓着林在范的头发，调整好角度律动起来。  
喉咙的感觉太好了，朴珍荣闭着眼睛感受，自己硕大的龟头摩擦着林在范粗糙却又湿滑的舌面，顶开喉咙的时候被敏感的肌肉包裹抚慰，紧致的感觉胜过后穴，更胜的快感则来源于征服一向霸道的男朋友的成就感。  
“唔嗯嗯…唔嗯…”  
朴珍荣抓着林在范的冲撞没有因为人的言语而停，鼓胀的肉棒却因为最敏感的头部被声带所震动收紧，猝不及防就泄在了人嘴里。  
面对无心而就的深喉，林在范显然没有应对经验，挣脱了朴珍荣按着后脑的手，边咳嗽边吐出硕大，嘴唇和嘴角满是白灼，被朴珍荣一一用手指擦去。  
“咳咳…怎么不用纸？”  
林在范被朴珍荣拉出来，收拾着自己看朴珍荣把手指舔了个干净，好笑地重新解开自己的裤子。  
“会吃醋。”  
“嘶…真是个妖精。”  
林在范拍了拍朴珍荣的屁股，让他趴在桌上，拆开橙色小盒子抽出一片，套在昂扬上就着润滑磨蹭着人粉嫩的穴口。  
“不做扩张吗？我带了润滑。”  
朴珍荣直起一点背，指了指林在范脚下的背包。林在范半信半疑一把将背包捞起，稀里哗啦倒在桌上。两指夹起一个明显不是润滑的橡胶体，拍在朴珍荣屁股上，“这什么？”  
朴珍荣脸都不红：“肛塞。”  
林在范玩味地扔在一边，又拿起另外一个橡胶环明知故问：“这个呢？”  
只见朴珍荣脸色一变，眼疾手快夺了过去：“…这个你别管，扩张了没有？”  
林在范笑的合不拢嘴，一巴掌拍上人的翘臀，指尖二话不说捅进人后穴里搅动，一边俯下身子去捞朴珍荣的老二在手里把玩，嘴里吐出的热气都要喷进他红透的大耳朵里：  
“要你带学习用具你带这些，是不是想跟哥哥试试？”  
林在范捏着自己的囊袋，嘴上又不肯放过耳垂，后穴里作乱的手指是越吸抠得越凶。除了压在桌面上的一对乳首，浑身的敏感点都被林在范掌握的感觉只让朴珍荣迷乱地点了点头，一双媚眼挑了挑  
“先喂饱给我。”

“干…”  
胡乱抽出了手指就分开人臀肉将头部顶了进去，林在范精虫上脑都顾不上扩张，发了狠一插把朴珍荣疼得要萎了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒滴在桌上，林在范还是心疼他，扶着朴珍荣的腰就要退出去，被朴珍荣抓住了手腕。  
“别出去…全进来…”  
看着人通红的眼角湿润的却泛着情欲的双眸，林在范揉了揉掰开朴珍荣的臀肉，一个挺腰将自己粗大的肉刃直直嵌了进去，内壁太久没受到怜爱，此刻正紧紧绞着林在范让他动弹不得。林在范也是一脑门子汗  
“宝贝…太紧了…想夹断我吗？”  
突如其来的荤话让本就动情的人身子一激灵，林在范抵着的敏感猛得一颤，朴珍荣的身体竟软了一分。林在范喜出望外，一巴掌掴上挺翘臀尖。  
“别…摸摸我前面…”  
没想到林在范不知从哪里摸出了之前朴珍荣藏起来的橡胶环，边嘴上应着边给人半勃的东西套上，随即把人手一背交叉摁在腰窝上。朴珍荣被锁住了手都不能回头看，刚想开口反驳体内一直嵌着的硬热突然小幅度动了起来。  
“想听荣荣求我。”  
颇色情地咬着朴珍荣的耳朵，林在范的嗓音像恶魔的低语透着诱惑，手上的禁锢却又强势地让人无法拒绝，朴珍荣实在无法忍受对方故意撩拨自己地的节奏，软下了嗓音，撅起了粉嘟嘟的小嘴  
“求哥哥了…给荣荣一个痛快…”  
“如你所愿。”  
一把揽起了人柔软的腰肢，林在范俯下身舔吻着朴珍荣雪白细腻的后颈，一下一下狠狠顶在人深处的凸起，冲开紧致柔软的肉壁还不忘将被人绞住的快感发泄在人背胛上，后入的姿势便于进入，囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音羞得朴珍荣脸红，视觉被限制后光是交合的淫靡之音就能让朴珍荣的分身重新起立。只是手被捉住，朴珍荣无法抚慰自己，难耐地呻吟着，林在范好心退了出来，翻了个身面对面继续干着朴珍荣。  
终于能看到林在范，朴珍荣动情地撑起身子揽上他的宽肩，一条腿被勾起膝弯盘在腰上，托着的手还色情地在大腿根上画着圈，朴珍荣勾着脖子在林在范颈窝蹭着，绷直了腿连着后穴也紧紧吸住，林在范爽地小声骂一句，腾出一只手搔弄朴珍荣的发旋。  
“我的荣猫猫终于被操软了吗？”  
语毕林在范的胸口就被朴珍荣的手指捏住，随即讨好撒娇似的又揉又摸，两块结实胸肌被人滑嫩的手来回撩拨，林在范看了眼气都乱了，抓着人的手指叼在嘴里，掐着人的腰对着敏感重重地挺弄，坚硬每退出一点就被媚肉更热情地挽留一遍，来来回回地抽送硕大龟头已经把朴珍荣的甬道磨蹭地顺畅无比，情动分泌的肠液也随着性器的抽出流了朴珍荣一大腿。  
速度渐渐加快，林在范有个习惯，冲刺的时候喜欢捏着朴珍荣的后颈，久而久之那里变得敏感。加之林在范的舌头突然舔弄起自己的手指，朴珍荣脸都羞得粉红，挂在林在范肩上重重地喘息起来，就要达到巅峰时，突然感到身下的不适。  
“林在范…那个环…给我拿了!”  
“这个？”  
被叫到名字的人抬起耕耘的背，维持着抽送的动作用两根手指捏着橡胶环转了一圈，痞痞的笑  
“这是我给荣荣准备的戒指，喜欢吗？”  
射出的欲望越来越强烈，被禁锢的龟头却只有疼痛，朴珍荣强颜欢笑收紧了后穴也不给林在范好过  
“哥在这里求婚？”  
“卖个关子，”林在范扭了扭环口把东西扔到垃圾桶里，扣着朴珍荣的后脑吻了上去，唇齿与津液的交缠重，林在范和朴珍荣一起相拥达到高潮。

刺激完美的一次体验，只是朴珍荣以为这就是结束，直到回到家后林在范再次把他推倒在床上，从枕头下捞出一双粉色的手铐铐上自己，两条腿被举过头顶露出诱人的后穴，而林在范只是一只手拉开裤链，掏出已然待机的坚硬拍了拍朴珍荣的翘臀，低头吻上冰冷手铐  
“怎么，手铐是表示我和林sir锁了？”  
朴珍荣对上人玩味的视线，梅开二度的默契在一来二去的眼神里达成，林在范跟朴珍荣交换了一个吻，眼神却认真了起来  
“想解开，就跟我来一炮。”

end.


End file.
